


Birthday present

by klatukatt



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: Lup has a sexy idea, how could this go wrong?Short, sexy twincest fic.





	Birthday present

Taako stared up his sister's face, twisted in ecstasy, and wondered again how he got here. Lup said she wanted something something special for her birthday.   
"We have the same birthday, doofus."  
"Not our birthday, my birthday," Lup said pointedly.   
Oh. Her Birthday. Lup didn't pull out that card unless she wanted something Taako wasn't going to like. He hadn't, at first, but by this point in the night he had no regrets.   
Taako groaned and shifted his hips in time to Lup's movements, though there wasn't much he could do pinned under two people.   
This wasn't the first time they had sex; the few times they had before it was the desperate, scared sex of people who had no one else to trust. These days Lup had Barry for all her sexual needs and Barry...  
Barry was ramming Lup's ass like a professional. His arms were wrapped around her and he whispered sweet insults of long time lovers. Lup was surprisingly vocal, nonsensical filth spilling out of her mouth in short cries.   
Taako loved being passive and letting the fuck happen to him. He braced his hands above his head, having little other choice, and tried to anchor himself as an ocean of fornication rolled over him.   
Lup's hands gripped the fabric on either side of his head. "Taako, I-- I-- I-----" her breathy cries faded until her body suddenly went still, eyes rolling completely back in her head. With each shallow breath her body spasmed and squeezed sending shocks up through his cock.   
"Lup!" Taako gasped, grabbing at her hips. Barry must have felt it too. He was squeaking in a pitch Taako didn't know was possible: "Yes! Please! Fuck! Lup! Please! Please please please please..."  
After, from Taako's perspective, two entire cycles Lup collapsed on top of him taking deep breaths. Barry was still twitching and running his coarse all over Lup's, and occasionally Taako's, body.   
Taako decided breathing was unnecessary what he needed was to lie here until his body was smooshed to goo. He quickly changed his mind when he heard Lup start to snore.   
"Hey, m'dudes, you're crushing ya boy Taako, down here."  
Lup suddenly pushed herself up with a grown, Barry still on top of her, and dumped them both to one side.  
Taako wriggled out of their bed and used a bit of magic for cleanup before he forgot. Barry had the same idea, but Lup didn't even bother, leaving her boyfriend to do all the work, a fate it seemed he was used to. As Taako slipped into a robe and prepared to leave, Lup called out, "Ko-ko, wait." Her hand was outstretched, even if her eyes were half-closed, so Taako grabbed it and sat next to her.  
"Are we cool?" Lup asked sleepily. "Are we weird at all?"  
"Lulu, everything about us is weird." Taako leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.  
Lup rolled over and mumbled something like "fuck off" as Berry tucked blankets around them.  
"Goodnight doofus.... and dummy." Taako headed back to his own book which stank, slightly, less of sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, looking at the tags available I'm not the first person to do this. I must try harder. >:)


End file.
